Loyalty
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: There was nobody who cared to help me, cast aside I was left alone to die 'til that day you came and took me away, Lycan, I owe you my life (Game: Forsaken World)


**Loyalty**

Whisper growled, slowly picking himself up off the ground. He glared at the Lycan in front of him. That damned animal.

"Still got a little life left, eh, Whispering Fire?" the Lycan asked with a smile on his face.

"Don't call me that!" Whisper snarled, lunging forward and stabbing his blades into the wolf's shoulder. A shriek of pain rang throughout the forest, catching the attention of another Lycan.

"You really are a pain, Blizzard Call," Whisper coughed, dragging himself up into the standing position. The Lycan forced himself to stand as well.

"Likewise," he replied, still keeping his smile. "At least when this is over, I won't have to deal with you, anymore!"

"You're right," The Kindred once more readied his daggers. "Because when this is over, you'll be six feet under."

The battle cries continued, along with blood decorating the floor. And when it ended, Whisper laid on the ground, barely breathing, while Blizzard Call just laughed.

"Told you, Whispering Fire! I always win!" he spoke. Before he could deliver the final hit, the Lycan stopped. There, standing in front of him, was a female Lycan.

"What are you doing?" she asked, tilting her head, voice holding a mixture of different nationalities.

"What does it look like?" he hissed, crossing his arms as he flicked his tail towards Whisper. She tilted her head, her violet eyes admiring the vampire. "Now, get out of here!"

"I don't want to," she replied, drawing out her staff. "But, how about you leave, before I make you?"

"Ha! An outcast like you? Why don't you go back to the forest, pup?" he laughed. The next thing he knew, the staff was being smashed against his head repeatedly.

"What was that?!" the Lycan laughed, having a good time. When Blizzard Call didn't move, she stopped.

"Come on, sir. I'll help you," she said quietly, dragging Whisper down a grassy path.

**.-'XXX'-.**

Whisper groaned, putting a hand on his head.

"Ugh... where am I?" he asked himself, looking around. The only thing he saw was a dim light coming from the room next to his, along with a violin playing. Slowly, he got up, making his way towards the music. He was surprised at what he saw. A Lycan playing a dark violet violin, her aqua hair pulled back into a loose pony tail. What was he doing here? Shouldn't this Lycan have killed him?

"Miss?" The Lycan ceased her playing, turning to face Whisper.

"Hey! You're awake~!" she spoke, smiling at him. "That's good! How you feeling?"

"Well, my head hurts. Now, would you be so kind to tell me what I'm doing here?" he asked, his icy blue eyes locking with her violet ones.

"Oh, I found you almost dead! So, I took you in!" she explained, turning back to her violin, playing softly.

"But, why? We're supposed to enemies!"

"That's funny. I don't remember ever meeting you. How are you supposed to be my enemy?"

"Well... our kind is at war with each other!"

"So? I'm not involved in it. I'm just an outcast who killed her comrade."

"W-what?"

"I. Killed. Blizzard. Call. How hard is that to understand?!"

"It's just... surprising. Lycans are usually very loyal to their clan."

"Well, I'm not. Now, what's your name?"

"Whispering Fire, at your service, ma'am. But, please, call me Whisper." Whisper bowed, making the Lycan's ears twitch in shock. "May I ask your name?"

"Jennifer Ruin. Nice to meet you, comrade!" The two shook hands, both giving each other a small smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, miss Jennifer," he replied, looking around. "For saving my life, I shall give it to you."

"Um... what?" Jennifer tilted her head, not understanding what he meant.

"I shall be your servant until the end of time," Whisper smiled upon seeing the Lycan shake her head.

"Nein, it's okay. I like... don't need a servant or anything, bro," she told him.

"Oh, but I must! You see, I'm a butler looking for a master! And you're the perfect match~!"

"But... nuuuuu! I don't need someone helping me!"

"It's either that, or I take your blood."

"Okay, okay! Fine! I need my fabulous blood..."

"Great!"

**Yeah, bullshit story, but who cares? Here's my new OC, Whispering Fire, or Whisper as he likes to be called. **

**FYI: If Whisper says he's doing something, he's doing it. Don't question him. Don't try to stop him. He will do it no matter what you say. **

**Bye~! **


End file.
